Various non-reciprocal devices, such as circulators and isolators are helpful devices in radio frequency (RF) electronics systems. RF circulators and isolators typically comprise magnetized ferrite materials. Unfortunately, conventional ferrite-based devices tend to be expensive, narrow-band, and bulky. Integration of such devices (e.g., onto a monolithic substrate) is also impractical or impossible. Moreover, discrete component, non-ferrite solutions do not tend to work well at higher frequencies.